Follow the Light
by ShinigamiDeathscythe
Summary: My smash debut into the FanFiction.Net world, this is the first in a songfic series which is 1x2. The first in the 'Flowers in the Window' songfic series.
1. Follow the Light

Follow The Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but hey, I'm gonna use 'em anyway! The first in my 1x2/2x1 Flowers In The Window songfic series. All the songs, adapted or not, are from the Travis album 'Invisible Band.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody knows where they're supposed to go. Hiding behind a wall. Afraid that they'll lose it all.  
  
Heero frowns, looking at the map that the five Gundam pilots had been given. He scowls, losing his temper, throwing the map to the ground in disgust. Duo rushed from comforting an exhausted Quatre and a disgruntled Trowa, to him. He picked up the map, and looked at it, carefully scaling the route with a finger. He taps Heero on the shoulder and points to the correct direction, smiling at Heero's folorn expression. He continues on the path he had shown Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei following. Heero smiled a lttle, looking at the retreating braid, and followed.  
  
But it's alright, just follow the light, and don't be afraid of the dark. In the moonlight, you'll dance till you fall, and always be here in my heart.  
  
The five pilots are in darkness, as the sun sets on the forest. Quatre clings to Trowa anxiously, and Wufei walks close to them, fright showing on his hardened face. Ahead of them was Heero and Duo, walking close, but too proud to recognise their fears. Their hands brushed together, and the pair looked at each other. Then Heero gripped Duo's hand firmly in his own, and continued to walk.  
  
But nobody wants to know, cos nobody even cares. Everyone's out on the make, yeah, everyone's out for themselves.   
  
The pilots are looking for a suitable campsite. It was pitch black now, noises and rustlings echoing through the forest, and Heero, face hardened, hadn't let go of Duo's hand, which gripped Heero's own as hard. Eventually they found a site, and Wufei managed to make a small fire. Suddenly, shots rang out through the forest, and Duo, in terror, clutched onto Heero, and buried his face in Heero's chest. When the shots finished coming, Duo looked up, backing away with babbled apologies and explanations. Heero grabbed his hand again as the fire went out, warning him not to stray away. Quatre was whimpering, tears falling down his cheeks, as he, Trowa and Wufei clung together, petrified. Duo hugged his knees, rocking back and forth, trying to stop the tears, knowing that there no-one he could cling to. Heero squeezed his eyes tight shut, and opened them again, seeing Duo bury his face in his hands. Heero pulled him roughly onto his lap, relaxing back against a tree-trunk, his arms wrapping tightly around Duo's slender body. Duo, after a surprised moment, relaxed his head against Heero's shoulder, and fell asleep.   
  
Me, I'm on the longest road. Where everything's overload. But I've still got my heart and soul, so don't throw me overboard, 'cos it's alright, we're going to be fine, just fine. I'll take care of you if you will help me to.  
  
The sun rose, and Duo woke up, finding himself in Heero's arms, and panicking. Heero awakened, to see shock and fright in Duo's eyes. He smiled slightly, loosening his arms, and explaining. Duo reached up and softly kissed Heero's cheek, thanking him. Heero pulled him back for a proper kiss. They are interrupted by Quatre's wolf-whistles and Wufei's cries telling them to 'Get a room.'  
  
'Cos its alright, just follow the light, and don't be afraid of the dark. In the moonlight, you'll dance till you fall, and always be here in my heart. Cos it's alright, alright now. And you're alright. Yeah, we're alright now.  
  
The exhausted five staggered out of the forest, to see the jet carrier waiting for them. They boarded the jet, sitting down. Duo collapsed into Heero's arms, sighing. Heero caught him, smiling, whispering comforting words in his ear.  
  
"We're alright. We're alright now...."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is the first in a series that I've been building up for a while. In this series I want to show that not all relationships hold, and can be precarious. So if you want more, continue to the next songfic, 'The Cage'. And I always want feedback, so e-mail me at loomygf@hotmail.com. 


	2. The Cage

The Cage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but hey! I'm gonna use it anyway! The second part of the 'Flowers In The Window' series. TISSUE-ALERT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You broke the bread, we drank the wine. Your lip was bleeding but it was fine.  
  
Heero picked up Duo and cradled him in his arms sadly, wiping away the blood from the unconcious boy's lip and laying him on the bed. "Oh, Duo. Why do I always hurt you so?"  
  
Come on outside babe, across the line, I love you more than I can say.  
  
An embarrassed Heero sat next to Duo on the bed. Duo looked at him, before sighing, and standing up. Heero grabbed his hand, but Duo shook his head, and walked away.  
  
But then my bird just flew away, he was never meant to stay, as to keep him caged, would just delay the spring.  
  
Duo hugged his knees, as he and Heero talked. "Heero, this isn't meant to be." "Duo, please. Stay. Just try." "Okay...."  
  
You broke your word, now that's a lie. We had a deal that you would try. Come on outside love, I think it's time. High time we drew the line.  
  
Duo stared out of the window, as Heero walked out of the door, slamming it. Tears slipped from his eyes, running down his cheeks, as he broke into a wild torrent of sobs. Heero, in the next room, heard, and rushed in, kneeling and cradling Duo in his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder.  
  
But then, this bird just flew away, while I looked the other way. Oh to keep him caged, would just delay the spring.  
  
In Duo and Heero's dark room, Duo slips out of bed, placing a note beside the sleeping Heero, and walking away. As he closes the door, we see that Heero's eyes are open.  
  
You broke my soul, dear, you stole the plot, you left an empty shot. There's nothing left here, 'cos you took the lot. An empty cage is all I've got.  
  
The next morning, Heero is seen clutching the note and hugging his knees on the sofa. Quatre is there trying to comfort him.  
  
But when your bird comes back to you, do you really want it to? I know I did, now we delay the spring.  
  
Duo knocks on the door of the safehouse. Heero opens the door, to see Duo there. His eyes widen as Duo speaks, and lets him past into the room.  
  
  
Woo, what's gonna happen? Has their relationship collapsed around their ears? Find out in the next little piece I write!  
  
Explanations:  
  
It's strange really, isn't it, how when something goes away it comes back if you really want it to? I've used Duo and Heero to symbolize many relationships between people. At the beginning, Duo's lip was bleeding because, believe it or not, Heero had hit him. I'm sorry, but I can see Heero doing that. It's nasty, but violence occurs in many relationships. It's something we have to accept. I decided to write a songfic series because I've never really seen it done before. They tell a story in songs, all from the wonderful Travis album, some adapted a little to fit with my story. I want comments and feedback please, so e-mail me at loomygf@hotmail.com. 


	3. Last Train

Last Train  
  
Disclaimer: A videofic/songfic that 1x2 shounen-ai with Rx1 thrown in too. La de la, I don't own Gundam Wing, but what the hey! I'm gonna use 'em anyway! Part of the 'Flowers In The Window' song-fic series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Duo has left Heero, after a torrential rainstorm and an argument. Relena comforted Heero after his and Duo's parting, and they are now living together. Duo has moved to New York, on Earth.*  
  
  
Rain, on the brain, now there's flowers in my window. She, now she's so strange, I don't know anything about her now.  
  
Heero stands with Relena in the pouring rain. She is hanging off his arm, chattering to him, but he ignores her, staring off into the distance.  
  
But if it's all the same to you, here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna write a song, gonna sing it to everyone, and then I'll sing it to you, because it was you who wrote it too. This could be the last train.  
  
Heero pauses in writing a letter to Duo, and looks up at a photo that he has of himself and Duo together. He sighs sadly, and rips up the letter, and turned the photo face-down on the desk, before going to the window to stare out at the pouring rain, picking up a familiar black cap and holding it tightly.  
  
Search within yourself for feelings, everybody's got them. You left me on the shelf, now there's no-one to rely on.   
  
Duo walks through a crowd in New York glancing around at the emotionless faces. Those faces remind him of Heero, and he sighs, before his face hardens into the same emotionless expression. The scene changes to Duo at Quatre and Trowa's home. Quatre is talking to Duo quietly, and puts a hand on his shoulder gently. Duo pulls away like he'd been bitten, and walks out of the door, leaving Quatre wondering what he'd done wrong.  
  
But if it's all the same to you, here's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna buy a gun, shoot everything everyone. And then I'm coming for you, cos it was you who drove me to it.  
  
Duo pulls out a gun from the drawer of his hotel room dresser, and stares at it. Evil thoughts of shooting, killing everything, flutter through his head, but he sees a picture of the five Gundam pilots together on his bedside table. He walks up to it, and points the gun at Heero's head, frowns, and throws the gun back into the drawer.  
  
This could be the last train. Woo-woo. Woo-woo. Woo-woo. Woo-woo.  
  
Heero, staring into space, remembers when he and Duo had parted. Duo had departed on a train, not waving goodbye, just staring at Heero as he grew further and further away into the distance. The cap he wore blew off Duo's head, and blows back to Heero, who holds it like it was his last possession. Duo pulls his head back into the car, and Relena hugs Heero, as they walk off together.  
  
Rear window, with the room in her hair, and on the table, there's a picture of you on Colony L2, as you sit under the tree, but that's not important. But you looked a bit like me.  
  
Duo, on important Preventer business, walks into Relena's office. He picks up a black and white photo of Heero, and stares at it. One tear falls onto the picture, before a tearful Relena walks into the office. Duo puts the picture down, and salutes her, as Relena burst into tears and slaps him hard, running out of the room.  
  
If you took all those little feelings in your heart, and took them all apart....Oh well, what's the point in doing all that?  
  
Heero stands at Duo's apartment door. He has lost his hard stony expression and just looks lost. He raps on the door, and Duo answers. His eyes widen as he sees who it is. Heero pulls the cap out of his pocket and hands it to him, smiling gently. Duo opens the door, inviting him in. Heero enters, and grabs Duo, holding him tightly.  
  
Ooh....cliffhanger. So, how do you like the 'Flowers in the Window' series? I wanna know! E-mail me at loomygf@hotmail.com! And C+C is always drooled over!   
  
Duo: *_* And she's serious...  
Now, muse, what did I say about speaking when I'm in a great train of thought?!  
Heero: points gun at me Come no closer, evil woman!  
HAHA! YOU SOUND LIKE WUFEI, WUFEI, WUFEI!! HAHA! ^_^ Uh.......only one more part to go... 


	4. Flowers in the Window (Finale)

Flowers In The Window  
  
Disclaimer: Ladeda, I don't own Gundam Wing but hey, I'm gonna use it anyway! The last songfic in the 'Flowers In The Window' arc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I first held you I was cold. A melting snowman I was told. But there was no-one else to hold before I swore that I'd be alone forever more.  
  
The sun shines in through the curtains of Duo's bedroom window. Heero opens his eyes slowly, glancing down at the boy that was snuggled against his chest. Duo smiles in his sleep, and turns his head unconciously so Heero can plainly see the tearmarks on his face. Heero shakes his head, raising a finger to brush against Duo's eyes, waking him. Duo yawns, looking up, and grinned cheekily, stretching.  
  
Hey, wow, look at you now, flowers in the window, it's such a lovely day, and I'm glad you feel the same, 'cos to stand up, out in the crowd, you are one in a million, and I love you so lets watch the flowers grow.  
  
Duo looks out of his bedroom window, at the beautiful day. Flowers covered the park nearby, and the sun shines over the whole city. Heero watches him from the bed, smiling happily, as Duo whirls around, and pulls him out of bed. Duo laughs as he throws Heero's clothes at the surprised boy, pulls on his own, and runs out of the door.  
  
There is no reason to feel bad. But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad. It's just a bunch of feelings that we have to hold, but I am here to help you with the load.  
  
Walking together in the park, Duo and Heero see Relena, staring out over the lake. Duo's eyes fill with compassion, and he steps forward, but Heero stops him, shaking his head. The two walk on together.  
  
So now we're here and now is fine. So far away from there and there is time, time, time. To plant new seeds and watch them grow, so there'll be flowers in the window when we go.  
  
Continuing their walk through the park, Duo and Heero notice some children planting seeds in flower beds nearby. They smile, and walk on.  
  
Hey, wow, look at us now, flowers in the window, it's such a lovely day, and I'm glad you feel the same, 'cos to stand up, out in the crowd, you are one in a million, and I love you so lets watch the flowers grow. Let's watch the flowers grow!!  
  
As the sun sets, Duo and Heero stand at the lake, watching. "I was wrong when I thought that when something leaves you, it's gone forever. It just proves that when something leaves, if you truly want it, it'll come back to you." Heero says. Duo threads his arm around Heero's waist, and nods, leaning his head on Heero's shoulder. The pair watch their shadows mingle and the vivid colours of the flowers darken as the sun sets, leaving them in semi darkness.  
  
Owari...  
  
Afterword:  
  
Thanks to all of you who have persevered in reading this series. I hope you enjoyed reading the Flowers In The Window series, I kinda liked it. But hey. I want your feedback, so e-mail me at loomygf@hotmail.com.   
Duo: @_@ She wants your feedback.....tries to hypnotise readers  



End file.
